


Coach Bittle

by That_Space_Kid



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coach loves Bitty so much, Coming Out, Gen, fight me, literally he is such a great dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Space_Kid/pseuds/That_Space_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coach loved his son very much. Nothing would ever make him stop loving his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coach Bittle

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD DAD COACH BITTLE PLEASE AND THANK YOU

Coach was a lot of things, but a bad father was not one he liked to be known as. 

He loved his son, cared for him a great deal. He just wasn't the best at expressing it. 

Coach had always wanted a son. He'd wanted a boy who would love football as much as he did and join the team. 

Instead he got Eric. Did that mean he didn't love his son as much as he possibly could? Not at all. Eric was his world. Watching him grow up. 

Coach had tried to get him into football but it quickly became clear to him that Eric wasn't cut for it. He found joy in figure skating which Coach wasn't over joyed with but he was never upset with it. 

Coach had only wanted what was best for Eric. He wanted him to be safe and a boy figure skating. He worried about Eric constantly because of it. 

When Eric had come out he wasn't very surprised, he'd known the moment Eric had started talking about Jack. 

When Coach finally got around to meeting Jack he'd been surprised. He didn't know what he'd expected but Jack wasn't really it. 

Coach adored Jack really. He was athletic, smart, and liked history as much as Coach did. He'd tried to let Eric know how much he approved of the young man in anyway he could. 

He'd drop hints and nudge Eric towards him as it was clear to Coach just how much Jack liked him back. 

On the last day of Jack's visit Eric had sat him and Suzanne down and looked so nervous. Jack was sitting close by a slight worried expression on his face. 

He came out then and Coach smiled reaching over and patting Eric's arm. "I'm proud of you son. Now Jack, you best not hurt my son, he's already been through far too much."

Eric was fighting off tears. Suzanne had hopped up and was hugging Eric. She was murmuring something along the lines of "oh Dicky my sweet baby we would never reject you." 

Coach loved his son very much. Nothing in the world would ever stop that.


End file.
